


Treat

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Truckers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako finds a new favourite treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahimsabitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/gifts).



> This is literally just porn, be ye warned.

Junkrat couldn’t stand how patient Mako could be with him. He was practically vibrating, and Mako hadn’t done more than pull down his trousers, looking at him like he was art or some shit. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t _right_.

Thick, heavy fingers press against his underwear and he’s suddenly weak in the knees, glaring bloody murder at the bigger man. The larger man just strokes him easily, and he’s already so wet, so ready; there’s no goddamn need for all this. He doesn’t voice a complaint because he’s not going to say no to anything that feels this good, but goddamn if it isn’t a close thing.

When at last his underwear are pulled away, he huffs a sigh at the calm, patient hunger plastered on Mako’s face; he had too much self-control when Rat felt ready to crawl out of his skin.

He sinks down onto the bed easily enough when Mako pushes him, and spreads his legs willingly. There’s no one else he’d want touching him this way, even if the big bastard is taking his goddamn time. Because he wants to do this ‘right’, wants to be ‘nice’, like ‘Rat gives a shit about all that. He’s shivering by the time Mako has sunk to his knees at the side of the cheap motel bed, not cold but so, so eager. He almost screams when the other man pressed his face against his thigh. He watches Mako close his eyes and breathe him in.

And, _oh_ , how all this languid caressing contrasts with the easy enthusiasm the big guy puts into lapping him up, tongue moving hot and wet against his clit, one huge finger working up inside him as he groans desperately under all the attention.

The rush of sensation was warm and wet and much too much. Junkrat tried to arch up off the bed, frantic for _more_ , but Mako pinned his hips down. The lack of control in the situation was delicious, perverse as anything he and Mako ever get up to, and soon enough he’s nothing more than an inconsolable mess of moans. He tries to smother the noise in a hand, the other clenching the thick, coarse cotton sheets of the ugly motel bed. Somehow even in the act of holding the smaller body down, Mako was gentle, his hand firm on one hip, conscientious of how easily he might hurt the smaller man.

It felt too good, looked too good, and Junkrat didn't have the experience that might have brought control. He wanted to last if only to get the most out of all the other man’s teasing touches from earlier, but he rightly guessed this was going to be a short ride.

“Mako, f-fuck it all, c’mon, just like that. Yeah, shit yeah, use your tongue, god, oh god, oh bloody fucking god,” he uttered, breathless voice peppered with gasping laughter “Don’t stop, mate, oh God, don’t bloody stop, s-suck on it, just like that, o-oooh fucking goddamn, oh Mako, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m-”

The older man didn't miss a beat, and when Junkrat did come it was with a strangled cry and his head thrown back against the thin pillow.

He didn’t even need to look at Mako to know he was smirking in that self-satisfied way he had. “Think I got a new favourite snack,” he rumbled, climbing carefully up onto the bed, sitting beside the smaller man as Junkrat cackled.

"Pervy fucker," he laughed, slipping a hand into the larger man's lap. "Besides, I know a  _way_ better treat."


End file.
